Hard Times Never End Now
by Saelufu
Summary: The world as we knew it had ended and it is all my fault.
1. Prologue

Prologue

May 14, 2012

The week it happened no one was expecting it. For years people had been talking about something like this happening but they never thought it really would. In the days leading up to the day we, humanity, fell small things were happening like people going to the hospital for strange bites they said were from a person attacking them. In the news there were stories about people with extreme rage attacking people even a few about plane crashes because a person tried to kill everyone on the people with the bites started dying and coming back to life.  
Then everyone started panicking. But it was too late. It was to far spread. Within a few days millions, no billions died. The world as we knew it was no more and it is all my fault.


	2. Atlanta

I'm going to be going between 1st and 3rd person but 1st person will always be in the journal

I have a really had time writing accents so most of the time Daryl and Merle are only going to have a little bit of one

Also Daryl is kind of nice from the beginning because I love nice badass Daryl

* * *

To inmyownhead1990 - I haven't decided completely why Stiles is clear across the country and it is after season 3a maybe at least season 2 I'm going to h

ave beacon hills every other chapter for a few chapters and yes werewolves do exist how could I NOT have werewolves? !

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys please review :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Daryl and Merle were going though the city trying to get out before dark when they rounded a corner and saw a kid surrounded by walkers trying to fight them off. He was doing a good job at it but there were too many and they could tell he was not going to make it if they didn't help him. Daryl motioned to his brother to help. Merle rolled his eyes but stepped up and started killing the walkers with Daryl anyway. When the walkers around them were dead then the kid nodded his thanks. Daryl nodded back then motioned to him to follow them. No one talked till it was dusk and they had made it to a house at the edge of town. Then Daryl asked the kid,

"What's your name kid?"

"Stiles" he answered.

"Okay..." said Daryl

."No really, Stiles is my name. Well not my real name it is just a nickname because my real name is horrendous. And I'm not going to tell it to you just for that reason. So what are you guys names?" said Stiles

"I'm Daryl,this is my brother Merle. What ya doin out there by yer self?" asked Daryl

"I am by myself because you guys are the first okay people I have seen since this whole thing started. The last people I saw pulled guns on me and took my backpack of supplies and everything else I had. They even took my bat." Stiles frowned.

"You've been by yerself for two weeks? How'd ya survive?" asked Merle

"Brains and good luck? And I had someone for the first few days but they were fairly sick anyway so they didn't make long" Stiles said sadly

"Well ya fight real good. Where'd ya learn?" asked Daryl.

"Werewolves" Stiles smiled

"Fine don't tell us not like we care" said Darl

"My friends and I played tap out all the time" said Stiles "Okay well enough talking for the night, we better get to bed. Merle you can take first watch" said Daryl

"We will talk more in the morning"

Later that night when Merle and Daryl were switching watches:

"We can't jus' leave him out here by himself. He's got no one and he will be dead in no time." Daryl said

"We're not taking on dead wight. 'Sides if we pick someone up now next thing we know we'll be taking on a whole group. We do best on our own" said Merle

"You saw him fight. You know he can hold his own and you can't just turn him out like that. You might as well just shoot him in the head now.

At least then it would be quick and he wouldn't starve to death or get torn apart by walkers or get bit and turn " said Daryl.

"You sound almost like you are begging for a puppy. Fine, if he can shoot then he can stay" said Merle

The next morning Stiles woke up with Daryl shaking him. Stiles woke with a start ready to attack. When he realized who it was he relaxed.

"That's some good reflexes you got there" said Daryl

"Yeah well I'm used to being by myself" said Stiles

Got a question. Can you shoot? " Daryl asked

Sure. My dad was, or is I really don't know anymore, the sheriff. He taught me to shoot when I was ten. He kept me practicing every weekend. Hey, how come you didn't wake me up to do watch last night. I am perfectly capable of doing it. How else do you think I kept alive the past two weeks? " said Stiles

."Merle don't like people he just met watching over him in his sleep. Personally I don't really either, no offence. 'Sides you looked dead on yer feet" Daryl said.

"Totally get it. I probably wouldn't like it also but I was too tired and I figured that if you want to kill me you wouldn't have helped me back there. Thanks by the way" said Stiles.

"Sure. So do ya wanna travel with us for awhile?" said Daryl

"Could I really?" Stiles exclaimed looking very hopeful and excited

."Course. Merle said ya could if ya could shoot. Here eat" Daryl said shoving a can of food into Stiles started eating out of the can quickly while Daryl and Merle watched worryingly also eating out of their cans of food

."When was the last ya ate kid?" Daryl asked.

"Don't know. Like I said I got jumped and my supplies taken about a week ago. I was going going from house to house looking for food most days. A lot of them have been cleared out already. I was going into the city to try and find some food because I figured most people would stay out because they were so over run. I guess it was kind of stupid" said Stiles finishing the can in record time scraping the can out and it looked almost like he was about to start licking it out. Daryl handed his half finished can to Stiles

."I can't take this, it's your food" said Stiles

."Ya need way more then I do. 'Sides we got lots. I can have more later" said Daryl

Thanks a lot I will pay you back somehow" said Stiles

"Just pull your weight kid and you will be fine" said Merle.

"Well we better be movin'" said Merle after everyone was done eating and they packed up.

"Our truck is just 'bout a mile from here."

As they were walking there Stiles tried to pick up a conversation.

"So you guys seen anyone besides me that has made it so far?"

"Yeah, they tried to rob us" growled Merle

"Oh so no nice people?" said Stiles

"Pretty sure there ain't much nice people left. Ya can't really be nice in this world anymore." said Daryl

."So where are you guys heading?" asked Stiles

."Heard Atlanta held out. We're goin' to check it out" said Daryl

"Really a city made it that's awesome! Wait what if its not? What if the whole world is gone and this is life now?" said Stiles.

" kid just shut up" exclaimed Merle.

A few minutes later they came up to an old looking truck and a motorcycle

."Kid rides with ya" Merle said to Daryl while getting on the bike

."How long we goin'?" asked Daryl

Till dark we're only stopping for gas" said Merle

"Right, come on kid climb in" Daryl said jumping in the truck

."I have a name you know" said Stiles

"I know, it don't mean I gotta call ya by it" said Daryl

As they started driving off Stiles pulled a book and pen out of his pocket. He opened the book and started writing. Daryl scoffed.

"You got a diary?" he asked.

"No its a journal. I found it yesterday and I decided that I want my life to be remembered so I picked it up." defended Stiles

"So ya pick up a diary 'stead of food even though ya are starving?" asks Daryl

"I was looking for food I just couldn't find any" said Stiles

After that Daryl left him alone to write in his journal

* * *

May 15, 2012

I met two guys yesterday that are pretty cool. They saved my life risking their own by doing so when they didn't have to. Most people now a days would just walk on past and use it as a distraction so they could get out. The guy Daryl is awesome and I'm pretty sure he is the one that talked his brother into letting me stay. I'm not to sure about Merle yet he seems a little mean. Daryl does too but I'm pretty sure its just because of his brother. He seems to encourage the whole tough guy thing. And believe me after being around Derek and all the other werewolves all the time I can see through stuff like that. I hope they let me stay longer then a few days because I don't think I can survive much longer on my own.

* * *

June 2, 2012

It took way longer then we thought to reach Atlanta. But on the way we totally bonded. We are pretty much brothers now. Daryl and I are a lot closer seeing as we spend most days together. I feel closer to him then I ever did to Scott even though I spent my whole life with Scott. It's probably the whole having to trust each other 24/7 and being in life and death situations all the time. Daryl and Merle taught me how to shoot a crossbow. I'm actually pretty good. I want to go up against Allison now to see who would win in a shooting contest, if she is alive that is. I try not to think about that now a days, if they are alive or not. It hurts to much knowing that everyone I knew is most likely dead.

Anyway the city was extremely over run. I haven't seen one that over run yet. It probably happened because everyone thought it was safe so everyone came there, Daryl agrees with me. We almost didn't make it out alive. On the way away from the city we saw some smoke up in the mountains. We headed up there and found a small group of survivors. Merle kept saying we should just rob them and go but Daryl and I wouldn't allow it. Besides we were glad to be talking to someone else (or maybe Daryl was glad I had someone else to talk to besides him) and knowing that people were actually alive and surviving.

They welcomed us into their group and said we could stay as long as we helped out. Daryl and I convinced Merle to stay for a few weeks to rest up then we could get back on the road. He has a hard time saying no to the both of us. So far it has been really nice not having to be on watch every night, not having to cook all the time and having other people around is nice most of the time. The three of us were made the group's hunters when they found out that we were really good at it and liked it too. We also took turns with Glenn making runs into the city for food and other things that were needed.

In the group there is Glenn he is awesome, Shane, the cop (he is kind of the leader) is okay. One time when Daryl and I were heading back from a hunting trip we saw him and Lori having sex. It was awkward! Carl, Lori's kid is pretty cool. Andrea kind of gets on my nerves sometimes. Her sister is okay though. I think T-Dog is cool but Merle doesn't like him (which is stupid) so I don't talk to him that much. Dale is awesome for an older guy. He is almost as much the leader as Shane. Carol and her daugter are okay but I hate her husband. There are more but those are the main ones that I talk to all the time. So far I like it, it feels safe but who know how long that is going to last. One thing is for sure hard times never end now so we need to always be on our guard.

I don't think I could go back to a normal life now. (Well as normal as my life was before) I think I would always be on guard and be scared that a walker would come jumping out from behind a corner. I would probably accidentally kill someone.

I just showed the last part I wrote to Daryl and he laughed and agreed. Although he asked how was my life not normal before. I just said, "How could MY life be normal?"

* * *

Seriously I love reviews and knowing how you think I am doing. I don't even care if you criticize a little


	3. Beacon Hills

So my brother has been helping me a lot with this story and we were brainstorming and we came up with an amazing idea for why Stiles is gone from Beacon Hills at the time of the apocalypse. It kind of changes a lot of our idea we had before but it does not affect the part I have written already besides the one sentence in the prologue that is also in the summary.

Thanks for reviewing : )

Chapter 2

In the Sheriff's office of a small town named Beacon Hills were three tired looking men talking about defending their town.

"So we have barriers up in all the roads and alleys leading into town and we have at least 6 people patrolling 24/7. We have enough food in the store in town to last at least three to four months if rationed. Everyone is calm now and no longer panicking so thats good. I think we might be able to make it for awhile." said the Sheriff.

"I think that we should start making runs to the surrounding towns and cities in a few weeks that way we always have extra and we don't have a possibility of running out." said Derek.

"I agree. We should also start training the younger, middle aged town's people. That way we and they are more protected in case we get over run or we need back up on a run or something. It's only been a week and half since this started and the pack is already getting exhausted. We need more towns people to start doing things like taking watchs" said Chris.

"Right sounds good. Who knows how much longer this is going to last or if it is ever going to end. I think I made a good decision making you two my two right hand deputies. Also the town knowing we have a werewolf pack in town protecting them helps them feel safer" said the Sheriff. He then sighed deeply. "I just wish Stiles was here and he hadn't run off to visit his cousin only a few weeks before this happened. Now we have no idea if he is alive. You've seen how bad it is out there he most likely didn't make it."

"He is pack we would know if he was dead. Besides we have been having him train for awhile now so at least he knows how to fight" said Derek.

"I suppose you are right. I really hope that you are" said the Sheriff.

Just then Scott came in the Sheriff's office and collapsed into a chair.

"Perimeter is good for now. We killed two bitters on the west side and three on on the north side.  
It's been really slow lately. It is making everyone nervous. They are starting to think something big is going to happen" said Scott.

"Maybe we should send a couple scouts out to see what is going on out there and if anyone else in the surrounding areas has held out like us" said Chris.

"I like that idea. We need to know what going on out there" said the Sheriff.

"Myself and Isaac can go" said Scott.

"It sounds like a plan guys can leave at dawn" said the Sheriff.

"That means go get some sleep Scott" said Derek.

"Alright I'm going" said Scott.

The next morning Scott and Isaac got up early and left as the sun was coming up. All that day everyone was very nervous for them and yet excited at the same time to finally find out if anyone else survived. When darkness fell and they still weren't back everyone got very scared for Scott and Isaac. The next morning they still hadn't returned. Midday they were about to be written off for dead when they showed up looking very tired.

"Where the hell were you guys? You were supposed to be back hours ago!" said the Sheriff.

"Sorry we got trapped by bitters. We had to fight our way out. By then it was to dark to continue so we had to hole up for the night" said Scott.

"Well what did you find?" someone asked.

"We didn't find anyone out there. We made it to the nearby town and there were just bitters there. Same with all the surrounding farms" said Scott. He then motioned to the Sheriff that they needed to talk.

After they got away from the towns people Scott, Isaac, Chris, Derek,Sheriff, Allison, Peter and the twins went into the Sheriff's department.

"What's wrong?" asked the Sheriff.

"There is a herd heading this way" said Isaac.

"Herd?" questioned Allison.

"A group of about three hundred or more bitters" said Scott.

"I'd say we have maybe two days before it gets here" said Isaac.

"That is all? That isn't enough time" said Derek.

"So go politely ask them to slow down. That should give us more time" said Peter.

"We will just have to strengthen our barriers" said Derek.

"That's not going to work. They will figure out we are here and do all they can to get in. Also we have a lot of gaps that are just covered by man power. They will find those and come though those spaces. We also don't really have anything left to make a barrier with" said the Chris.

"Well I am not giving up my town" said the Sheriff.

"We will figure something out, we always do" said Aiden.

By the time the herd was close enough to hear they were as ready as they could be. Everyone left in the town had pitched in and made the barriers better all over. New barriers were also put up in weak places. This was done by cutting down unused houses in the middle of town and putting the pieces where the barriers were. Then everyone who didn't know how to fight got all the food and went in the boarded up school.

For a while after the herd got there they were doing okay. But it was a losing battle. They had to start retreating to the school soon. When they mare it safely inside the school they did a quick head count and luckily they hadn't lost anyone yet. The pack, Chris and the Sheriff headed up to the roof of the school so they could watch the bitters. Soon the whole school was starting to be surrounded.

"How long do you think it will hold?" whispered Lydia in shock.

"Who knows we will just have to wait and see...wait and see" the Sheriff said back.


	4. Death is only the beginning

Chapter 3

July 2, 2012

So guess what a lot has happened these past few days. For one we got a new member of the group and also lost one. While Daryl and I were off hunting a few from our group went on a run into the city to get some much needed supplies. For some reason everyone decided that they wanted to send a larger group to the city even though most of them had never been on a run there before. The most experienced ones were Merle and Glenn but they did runs on their own most of time or with Daryl or I who were as good at making runs. From what I heard while they were in town Glenn heard gunshots and saw a guy surrounded by walkers climb inside a tank. He then proceeded to save the man. Later Merle being Merle gets handcuffed to a roof for beating up T-Dog. Then after the new guy, a sheriff named Rick, saves everyone then in the heat of the moment the key for Merle's handcuffs gets dropped and he gets left.  
When Daryl and I got back from our hunting trip we were pissed. They just left Merle up there with no weapon nothing, handcuffed to a freaking roof. It seemed impossible for him to get out this time. As soon as we found out he might still be alive Daryl and I were ready to go save him. Although once Rick and the others said that they would go also then Daryl said something about me staying behind because it was more safe at the camp and he didn't want anything to happen to me also. I was mad, really mad but I understood why he wanted me to. It still made me feel like I was a human in a werewolf pack though.

3rd person.

As the group faded out of sight towards the city leaving dust trails behind them as the only reminder that they had passed there Stiles stocked off and slumped down in the shade of the RV out of the burning sun.

"You know he means best right?" Dale said coming to sit down next to him.

"Sure but it still can make me mad" huffed Stiles.

"He is a good big brother that just doesn't want to lose you also"replied Dale.

"Yeah he is. He is an awesome brother. You know we are not related right?" said Stiles.

"No I didn't it seems like you have know each other all your lives" Dale said astonished.

Later that night Stiles wasn't as mad at Daryl that much anymore. They group was sitting around a fire having a good time. Then a scream pierced though the dark night, Amy's scream. The group looked around desperately realizing that walkers had swarmed their camp. Everyone jumped up and began fighting the walkers. Stiles started fighting two walkers. He had killed one and was about to kill the other when he felt a sharp burning pain in his quickly jerked forward yanking the walker that had latched onto him off his shoulder. Stiles quickly killed the walker in front of him then turned around and killed the one that had snuck up behind then the group that had gone to the city was coming up shooting all the walkers.

After all the walkers were dead Daryl ran up to Stiles.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" Daryl asked.

"I'm fine" Stiles replied.

"You are bleeding" Daryl said stiffly.

"It's nothing" Stiles said. Daryl suddenly reached over and yanked Stiles shirt off his shoulder.

"You got bit. That is not nothing." Daryl was quiet for a minute then he said, "You are going to die! I just lost Merle and now I've lost you"

"Wait wait wait Merle is dead?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Well maybe not but he cut his own hand off to get off the roof and we couldn't find him anywhere" said Daryl.

"Cut his own hand off! Dude I don't know he was that crazy!"said Stiles.

"Yeah I know" laughed Daryl. "Wait are you trying to deflect this away from you dying. I'm not going to just forget about that."

"I'm seriously going to be promise me you would try to kill me till five minutes after I come back to life. And don't let anyone else try to either" said Stiles.

"Ok I promise. But why?" asked Daryl.

"You wouldn't believe me. Just don't kill me okay?" pleaded Stiles.

As Stiles started feeling sicker then the group decided to head to the nearby CDC. Daryl stayed in the RV with Stiles as his fever started getting higher.

"It will be okay" Stiles said deliriously.

"You are dying though Stiles"

"You think I don't know that" Stiles scoffed weakly. "I really don't feel good." Then he went quiet.

"Stiles...hey Stiles...no Stiles"said Daryl weakly.

Daryl checked Stiles pulse and there was behind him Dale put a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"He's gone now Daryl you have to finish it"

"No I promised him I wouldn't till he came back" replied Daryl.

* * *

I know its kind of short but I really wanted to end it there : )


	5. Newcomers

Chapter 4 -Newcomers

* * *

Rewite 7/23/14

* * *

Decided to have a slight Vampire Diaries/The Originals crossover but the character will only be in two or three chapters and you don't have to have had watched those shows to get it.

* * *

Lydia had been carried to the roof so the pack could keep an eye on her after she had a screaming fit and then passed out. She was now curled up in a corner crying and moaning and from time to time she would let out a scream. As the sun set hope seemed to fade. It was as if hope was tied to the sun with a rope and as the sun slipped over the hill it pulled all that was left of hope with it. That night was a restless night. No one slept. A few dozed off for a few minutes but they couldn't seem to stay asleep for long.

The night seemed like a thousand years with the sound of bitters below like man-eating crickets but soon the dawn of a new day came. But with it not much hope returned. Although it did bring light so now they could see but they still could not kill all the bitters with how much ammo they had.

Even though with the sun hope for many did not come it brought with it a small bit of peace for Lydia. As she lifted herself up to see the sun she saw four figures in the morning light that looked fine and Lydia could tell at least one of them was not dead. She managed to yell out to them, "Help please help" then passed out.

To everyones surprise a group within the bitters seemed to change direction and head straight towards the group on the roof. Even though it was still somewhat dark to make out it looked like three or four people and they walked as if they were alive but the bitter were ignored them as if they were dead. When they got close enough to the school to four one the ground, one grabbing the girl in the middle and leapt to the roof. No one said anything for a few minutes. The werewolves just stared and growled. The four with two muscled average sized men on the edges and a young girl and a young man in the middle stared back as if they were having a stare contest.

The silence was broken when the girl in the group said, "Who called for help? Who could feel our presence? My name is Davina and I am I witch."

"And who are your companions then?" inquired Chris.

"I asked first" demanded the witch. "You answer my question then yours will be answered"

"Her name is Lydia an..." said Chris.

"Shut up Chris. Who says that they are friendly" interrupted Peter.

"Enough" spoke the man that was in the middle of the group of four. "I am Klaus Mickleson and I have come to let you make me your benefactor."

"What gives you the right?" is all the sheriff could get out before Klaus lept from the building and tore though dozens of bitters killing them with his bare hands. After a couple of seconds he was already back on the roof the dozens of bitters dead or ripped in pieces.

"What are you?" asked Aiden.

"I am a original vampire" Klaus said.

"Whoa vampires exist?" exclaimed Scott.

"What you think you were the only one out there blessed with supernatural powers?" scoffed Peter.

"What do you want Klaus?" asked Chris carefully.

"First you answer Davina's question then I would like to help you make your town a safer place for the next time I come back" said Klaus helpfully.

"Can you help Lydia?" asked Scott.

"It depends on what she is and how far she is gone" replied Davina.

"She is a banshee" Allison said.

"Was she born a banshee?" asked Davina.

"Yes I think but an alpha bit her and it brought out her powers but didn't turn her" replied Allison.

"I might be able to help her then if you bring me the blood of the werewolf that bit her" said Davina.

"Of couse I can't do much for her now just put her in a deep sleep where she won't feel any of this."

"A coma? You want to put her in a coma?" snapped Derek.

"No well yes but only for a few days till we can fix this bitter problem in your town. Then I will have a block set up around town for her" said Davina.

The pack and a few others took about two steps back to talk about what to do.

"I can still hear you" said Klaus sarcastically.

The group took another few steps back.

"Oh yeah now I can't hear you. In the two steps you took you must have stepped out of my hearing range" teased Klaus.

After the group discussed it they stepped back over and agreed to let Klaus help them and in exchange they promised they would return the favour in the future.

They spent the next few weeks and cutting down trees in two main areas as well as a great big circle around the town 1 1/2 miles from the center of the town. After the circle was finished then they made from mountain ash and different metals and minerals, to keep supernatural most beings, making a powder that once put in the circle Davina cast a spell on turning it into a unbreakable metal like substance. Only one part in the circle could be broken by a human so the werewolves could get out, it was a gate like piece in the circle with a a padlock that only the sheriff and Chris had a key to. Davina also bound Lydia to the circle so she was a witch inside the circle but once she stepped foot outside the circle she was a banshee again.

* * *

My brother wrote this whole chapter so I hope it was okay :-)


	6. Caldwell

Chapter 5-Caldwell

I didnt rerealize it but I had already written a version of this chapter but I like this one way better so I am replacing it with this chapter and I also rewote the last chapter because I didn't like it

hope you like it please review :-)

* * *

By the time the group pulled up to the CDC Stiles still hadn't woken up from being dead. So Daryl carried Stiles in his arms with them. When they got to the door Daryl laid Stiles on the ground as they tried getting in. While Rick was busy banging on the door Stiles gasped and sat up. The whole group turned and stared at him the people with weapons pointing them at Stiles.

"I'm fine I'm fine please dont shoot I would prefer not to die twice in one day" said Stiles

"H-how...?" stuttered Daryl as he gripped Stiles in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe" gasped Stiles "like I said don't want to die twice in a day. And about that it's not the first time I've been bit. I will explain later for now I think those are walkers closing in on us."

The group spun around and Daryl took the closest ones out with his crossbow.

"We have to leave there are more coming" said Shane.

As the group started walking away Rick continued banging on and yelling at the door for the last time. Shane started dragging Rick away all of them seeing no hope in the building.

"The camera just moved!" exclaimed Rick.

Everyone paused for a moment their hope brought back up for a fraction of a second then they moved on thinking, some saying, that it was just his imagination.

Then the doors came open. A man yelled from within the building that they could come in if they all passed a blood test. When they had all passed the test then he brought them down to the bunker and more safe part of the building.

Later when they were all sitting down to eat:

"Stiles, you need to tell us now why you came back to life just fine" said Rick

"Okay" sighed Stiles. "It all started about three weeks before the whole end of the world thing."

"He makes it sound so causal" scoffed Daryl.

"Shh. This is my story" said Stiles.

* * *

3rd Person

* * *

Stiles was lying on his bed one evening trying to concentrate on homework when he got a call on his cellphone.

"Hey cousin Jakey what's up!" exclaimed Stiles.

"I told you not to call me that" the voice on the phone said. "I know you are kind of in school right now but I really need you to come see me. Could you maybe somehow take your finals early? I have heard though certain people that you know a lot about the supernatural. I found out that our family has a supernatural background, Witches or something. I was approached by a guy around a week ago who told me all this and he is paying a lot of money for me to help him find an object that our ancestors hid from the world till we were ready for it again. Anyway that's what the guy said. He gave me this box that has the location of the object in it. The thing is that this small box and the object can only be opened by us because of our ancestors. Well I don't think that my blood enough is strong enough for me to open by myself or to diluted as the guy says. So we were thinking that with you also than it would work."

"Wow that's a lot to throw at a guy at once" said Stiles.

"Sorry I just kind of feel like I'm going on a treasure hunt. Only problem is that I've been working on it for a few weeks and I haven't been making any progress" said Jake.

"I could try and see if I could get done early and talk my dad into it." said Stiles.

"Also don't say why you are coming here. Give a different reason" Jake said.

"Okay... Because of the whole supernatural thing? Cause I have friends that know about it" commented Stiles.

"There is someone else looking for it and I don't want word to get to them that I am looking for it also"

"Does that mean that the object is expensive and this could be dangerous?" asked Stiles.

"Kind of yeah" replied Jake.

"Okay I'm in I guess. I'll tell people that you are going through some hard things right now and I'm visiting to help you get through it. Which is kind of true" said Stiles.

"Awesome see you in a week?" questioned Jake.

"If it all works out yeah" said Stiles.

Then they hung up.

Throughout the rest of the week Stiles talking the school and his dad into taking his finals early which he passed. By the same time the next week Stiles was flying to South Carolina where his cousin lived. He was excited to see where this journey whould lead.

Although Stiles felt pretty bad about half lying about why he was going to his cousin's. But he was tired of always being the defenseless human of the pack and he wanted to have an adventure of his own without the wolves always watching him. At the airport Jake picked Stiles up and they drove forty minutes out of the city to Jake's family's house in the country.

"Where are your parents?" Stiles asked as they drove up not seeing their car in the driveway only a fancy black car that he knew Jake's family would not be able to afford.

"Oh did I not tell you they left about a week ago on a two week cruise. We have the house all to ourselves" said Jake.

"Who's is the other car?" questioned Stiles.

"That belongs to the guy I was telling you about. Nice car right? He is paying me a few thousand to do this for him and he said he would pay you the same" Jake said happily.

They got out of Jake's car and headed into the house.

In the house standing in the living room looking like they were waiting for something were three big bodybuilding looking guys one with khaki cargo pants and a white t-shirt the other two had expensive looking suits that Stiles was pretty sure were tailored to them. Sitting in a chair with its back towards Stiles and Jake was another man but all you ccould see of him was his black hair.

Once the boys walked further into the room then the man sitting in the chair stood up and faced them.

"Stiles I have heard so much about you. I'm so enthralled to finally meet you. My name is Caldwell"

"Well I've heard pretty much nothing about you. In fact why are you here in Jake's home right now?" asked Stiles.

"Because I didn't want to take up anymore of your time and we can get this done as soon as possible" said Caldwell "Come sit I will show it to you."

When the three of them had sat down then handed the small box to Stiles. Stiles turned it over in his hands a few times. It was a simple box with only a few markings. All of a sudden right as Stiles yanked one of his hands away as the box opened.

"It cut my finger. I thought you were having a hard time opening it" said Stiles.

"We were your blood must not be as contaminated as your cousins. Your blood touching it opened it" said Caldwell

Stiles then looked down into the box curious about what was in it.

He suddenly stood up and yelled, "Pandora's box! That is what you're looking for! Jake why didn't you tell me? I am not helping find it"

"I didn't know thats what it was. Caldwell just said it was an old treasure" defended Jake.

"Well get your stuff we are leaving" said Stiles.

They both stood to go but they hadn't even made it three steps when the three bodyguards drew guns on them and Caldwell said, "If you really think I'm just going to let you walk out of here you're wrong."

"I was hoping you would let us get a little farther so we could make a run for it" said Stiles.

Caldwell made a motion and the two bodyguards in suits each grabbed one of the boys. "Now let's go find that box" said Caldwell.

"This is not a good idea" Stiles said as he was being dragged outside to the truck that had just pulled up with reinforcements.


	7. The Box

Chapter 6 -The Box

so so sorry it has been so long I was working at summer camp for more then 2 months with no internet

Also this is part two of the last chapter I didn't realize I had already written this chapter but I like this one better so its all good also chapter 4 has been rewritten

* * *

After driving for several hours they two vehicles arrived at some caves in the middle of nowhere. Everyone jumped out and two men pulled out Stiles and Jake with their wrists tied, Stiles with his mouth duck-taped.

"What's up with that?" gestured Caldwell.

"He wouldn't shut up" one of the men answered.

Stiles just glared at them.

Caldwell looked at the map inside of the box then led them towards one of the openings of the cave. After constantly walking/climbing down into the earth for awhile, (for which Stiles and Jake had to be untied) they came to a large open cavern with a large pedestal like rock in the middle on top of which was a medium sized box with the same intricate carvings as the smaller box. Caldwell immediately walking over to it and touched it fondly.

"Stiles its your turn to shine come open this box. It should be the same as the last one. Blood." said Caldwell.

"Hell no! !" exclaimed Stiles.

Which he was instantly hit across the jaw with a gun at which he fell to the ground.

"Now now Harrison no need beat up our guest" Caldwell said.

"You do have other means at which to use." Harrison, the bodyguard, nodded and reached over and grabbed Jake putting a gun to his head.

"Now Stiles you have five seconds to get over here and begin to open this box before Harrison puts a bullet in Jake" said Caldwell.

"You're not going to let him shoot anyone you need me" scoffed Stiles.

"You are right that is why its going in his leg instead. I can't be shooting one of my hostages so soon. What kind of hostage taker would I be then" replied Caldwell.. "2 seconds"

"Well I still don't believe you" challenged Stiles.

Then a gunshot rang out everyone's ears ringing from it having been discharged in an enclosed space. On top of that Jake was screaming. Stiles was trying to run over to him but was being held back by two more bodyguards.

Caldwell stocked over to Stiles and grabbed hold of the front of Stiles shirt pulling him up to his face saying in threatening tone, "Now you need to do what I told you or your cousin gets another one"

Shoving Stiles to the floor he motioned to the box saying, "Well get to it. I don't want to hang around here all day."

Stiles got up slowly and tentatively walked toward the box.

When Stiles got to the he said, "Does anyone have a knife? You know for the whole witchy blood cutting thing for the box to open"

Caldwell motioned to one of his guys saying, "You do it but don't give the kid a knife."

The bodyguard cut Stiles hand quickly then backed off. Stiles held his hand over the box moving it around getting the blood in different places.

"Okay what now what?" asked Stiles.

"I open the box" said Caldwell moved towards the box.

"I really really think you shouldn't do this I have a really bad feeling about it" Stiles tried to reason.

"Well I don't really care what you think about it" said Caldwell punching Stiles.

Everything was blurry for Stiles as he was passing out but he was sure he saw a bright flash of light and then people screaming.


	8. Journal Post

Chapter 7 - Journal

Sorry it's really short the next chapter will be way longer

* * *

July 28, 2012

Well I finally told them. They took it better than I expected. There were only a few questions not as many as I thought they would ask.

After that then things turned a bit crazy. The doctor in charge of the CDC place tried to kill us all but luckily he got talked out of killing all of us and unlocked the doors so we could get out. Although we lost Jacqui. She decided to stay with the doctor.

After that we lost Sophia while we were wandering looking for a safe place to stay. While we were looking for her we found an amazing farm that we talked the people staying on it into letting us stay on the farm also. Awhile later we found Sophie already a walker in the barn.

Then a little later we lost Dale to a walker attack. I'm pretty sure everyone was sad about his death. He was like everyone's mentor or something. I feel bad that Darryl was the only that had to kill him.

A few days later a huge huge group of walkers over ran the farm. I barely made it out. Although I did get bit yet again. (It really hurts! ) While Darryl and I were on the motorcycle driving to the spot where we left food for Sophie then I died again. But I was told that that night Rick had killed Shane in self defense and that the group was now a dictatorship. Also we lost two people from the farm and Andrea.

Well we are now back to square one looked for a safe place again. I'm starting to think there isn't one.


End file.
